


Sharing Fantastic Memories

by killing_kurare



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland/Chronicles of Narnia, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young women in England share fantastic memories of two worlds they were once part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Fantastic Memories

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- fantasy  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** \- friends

Susan takes a sip of her tea and shows a little smile. “You know, Kaspian would’ve liked that tea.”  
Alice laughs softly and sets her own cup down. “Tarrant used to arrange the loveliest tea parties.” She looks around and bends forward. “This gathering is quite boring compared,” she whispers intimately and Susan nods, letting her eyes wander. There are so many people here, and yet she had felt truly and utterly lonely until Alice’s arrival.  
“I’m very glad you’re here,” she says and they share a smile full of understanding. They both know what it’s like to be ‘different’, to be judged by society for abandoning conformity.

But the women don’t care. What others call ‘vivid imagination’ are treasured memories to them. It took Susan a little longer, but when she saw how Alice did not suppress her ‘fantasies’ and talked about Mad Hatter, Cheshire and the White Queen, she found the courage to also speak of Narnia.  
It hadn’t taken long for them to become inseparable, and they spent hour after hour comparing the worlds, looking for similarities and dream about showing the other some day.

~

“I used to be a Queen,” Susan says with a dreamy smile on her face.  
Alice reaches out and takes Susan’s hand. “You’re still my Queen,” she whispers.

~

“I used to be a savior,” Alice says and sighs softly.  
Susan rests her head on the other woman’s shoulder, whispering: “You’re still my savior.”


End file.
